


Stuck on you

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: Lucifer cannot be held by ropes, bars, handcuffs, etc. but supergluing him to his Detective maybe his weakness.Post Season 4 - AUA/N: I'm blaming the characters almost entirely  for this one. Lucifer said he had just gotten out of hell and wanted to be brooding, protective, touch-phobic and no he was NOT putting his hand there, it should definitely be in a different position, and why couldn't The Detective hold the same part of him? Maze laughed, then said she didn't get why Chloe would be embarrassed. Amenadiel said he didn't want to see That! Chloe had a meltdown at the rescue stage and refused to talk. Linda said Lucifer was overdue for his next session. Ella said she felt weird about the job I asked her to do, but she agreed when Lucifer said he'd let her... Well, you'll see. It's all their fault I swear ;)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 130
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them.

Summary: Lucifer cannot be held by ropes, bars, handcuffs, etc. but superglue maybe his weakness.

Post season 4 AU, written after the Devil's hottest moments teaser trailer (where we just had the Deckerstar wall teaser) and based on various teases/spoilers we had prior to the Michael reveal S5a trailer, including where Tom Eliis told EOnline! around the time they were filming 5x04 that Lucifer actually hadn't said 'I love you' to Chloe.

A/N: I'm blaming the characters almost entirely for this one. Lucifer said he had just gotten out of hell and wanted to be brooding, protective, touch-phobic and no he was NOT putting his hand there, it should definitely be in a different position, and why couldn't The Detective hold the same part of him? Maze laughed, then said she didn't get why Chloe would be embarrassed. Amenadiel said he didn't want to see That! Chloe had a meltdown at the rescue stage and refused to talk. Linda said Lucifer was overdue for his next session. Ella said she felt weird about the job I asked her to do, but she agreed when Lucifer said he'd let her... Well, you'll see. It's all their fault I swear ;)

After watching Knightvision1228's gorgeous Deckerstar version on youtube of Avril Lavigne's 'I Fell In Love With The Devil' song, I had to make Chloe listen to it.

Chapter 1

Chloe knew it was going to be one of THOSE days, when she woke up to her usual alarm, went to the ensuite bathroom and slipped on the tiled floor.   
"Mom! You okay?" called Trixie, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Just slipped Monkey. I'm okay." she replied, pulling herself up and wincing at the discomfort in her knee and bottom.

Downstairs, Chloe was distracted from making pancakes for breakfast, by a delivery at the door. She switched off the heat, moved the pan off the ring, but in her rush somehow the oil spilled and it started smoking, setting off the fire alarm. Chloe rolled her eyes, thanked the delivery man, threw the box on the couch, hearing an unwelcome smashing sound and rushed to snooze the alarm. She opened a window & tidied up with a sigh, as Maze came into view carrying her knives.

"You alright, Decker?"

Chloe nodded. "Just making a mess. Cereal?"

Maze shrugged, put aside the knives, helped herself to cereal, adding a liberal splash of vodka to hers, but milk to Chloe's & Trixie's bowls.

"What's that?" asked Maze, around a mouthful of breakfast, pointing at the box.

Chloe answered, "Well, it was going to be a birthday present for my Mom." She opened the box, disappointed to see the photocube she'd ordered was smashed to smithereens.

"Don't worry Mom, we've got two weeks before Grandma's birthday. Plenty of time to sort a replacement." reminded Trixie.

"Yep, and at least I've had my three things now. The day can only get better from here." replied Chloe optimistically. Later, she would rue tempting fate like that.

Maze's phone pinged with a text message and she looked up with a predatory grin. "I'm outta here. That bounty I took on last night, just tripped one of my traps. Easy mark."

**

Trixie missed the bus, so Chloe was left to do the school run. At school, the teacher pulled Chloe aside to arrange a time for parents evening. Her usual route to the Precinct was terribly busy and she was late for a meeting with Ella & Lucifer about their latest case. By the time she arrived, the coffee Lucifer had brought her was almost cold and Ella was quizzing Lucifer on Angel names. 

Since Lucifer had told Ella the truth about a week ago, she'd been fascinated by his angelic siblings, especially once she'd learned that Rae-Rae was Azrael, the Angel of Death. Chloe wished for the hundredth time that week, that she had taken Lucifer's reveal as well as Ella.

"Whoa, Decker. Rough morning?" asked Ella. "Bring it in!" she said as she grabbed her into a big hug.

Chloe smiled but pulled back quickly, straightening her blouse, briefly outlining her morning. "If you don't have bad days, you can't appreciate the good ones, right?"

Lucifer picked up her cup, smiling gently as he disappeared with it. "One moment Detective."

Chloe watched him go. Nothing had been the same since he'd returned from hell. He shied away from every touch, holding himself stiffly and watching the corners, doorways and shadows, as if he expected to be attacked at any moment. While it had been six months for her, Lucifer had mentioned last week, before he'd changed the subject with his usual deflection, that time was slower in hell. She'd asked Maze who had shrugged "No way to tell if he means years, centuries or millennia. It's hell." as if that explained everything, while Chloe had stared in horror at her former - now once again - housemate.

Ella watched the expression on Chloe's face and grinned. "Awww. You guys are totes cute. Even before he went to hell, that devil would walk on water for you or die trying."

Chloe forced a smile, but internally flinched at the thought of Lucifer's vulnerability. When Maze had moved back in, they'd gotten drunk one night and the demon had let slip that Lucifer had already gone to hell for her twice, before he left after the Mayan event. 

Lucifer returned before Chloe could respond, placing a cup in front of her. "Ladies, I come bearing gifts." he announced, lowering a plate with a lemon bar and two donuts onto the table with a flourish, grabbing one of the latter for himself, before assuming a position, across from Chloe, with his back to the corner, where he could watch both of the doors to Ella's lab. 

"Oh man! Chocolate sprinkles. My fav. Thanks buddy." enthused Ella and made an abortive move to hug him, even as he shrank back. "Sorry, forgot. No touchy."

"Thank you Lucifer." said Chloe with a soft smile, taking a bite of her lemon bar and then warming her hands on the mug, feeling the tension in her shoulders ease, just for a moment.

The pleased smile she received in return was like the Lucifer of old. "So Miss Lopez, shall we get on with the deets please?"

**

The lead that Ella unearthed for them, meant a 30 minutes drive to a warehouse. Lucifer had politely asked if he could drive the corvette. 

Chloe acquiesced quietly as she had everyday that it was possible since his return. She wasn't sure if it was something he felt he could control since his return, or if he enjoyed putting the top down so he could get the sun on his face, or the control of the radio or perhaps that the wind made conversation more difficult as he weaved in and out of traffic, but he seemed less stressed at the end of those journeys, than on the days they needed to take her cruiser for practical reasons.

She wished she could take his hand or lay her hand on his thigh, but he'd only let her touch him the night he returned. Before he'd fallen asleep. And when he woke up, all hell had broken loose.

*flashback* 

When she'd first laid eyes on him at her door two weeks ago, she'd leaped into his arms the second her brain had registered who was tentatively knocking at her door. She treasured the moment of holding the back of his neck and the way he had rested his nose against her neck, as if committing her scent to his memory. She'd noticed his freshly showered hair and clean clothes, but her heart clenched at the bags under his red rimmed eyes and wild look as if he hadn't slept for weeks. She had walked backwards, kicking the door shut behind them, taking his hands to draw him with her, until her knees hit the couch and she'd pulled him down beside her. His whispered promise against her shoulder as he breathed deeply was: "Detective. I'm home. To stay." before he'd collapsed in exhaustion with a relieved smile.

She'd sat next to his sleeping form, as if afraid that if she took her eyes of him for a moment, he would disappear. Maze had come downstairs around five minutes later, but she'd taken one look at Chloe and the exhausted devil at her side, before going to lock the door. "I'll keep watch tonight."

Chloe had nodded and together they had helped settle him more comfortably on the sofa. Lifting Lucifer's feet, tenderly easing him to lie down, pulling off his shoes, and covering him with a blanket. He had tensed at the cover, but Chloe shushed him. "Easy Lucifer. You're home now. Just sleep. I'm here."

"De-tive?"

"I'm here." Chloe couldn't have stopped her fingers from carding gently through his hair, reassuring herself that he was real. He had moved into her touch, like a cat and Maze had snorted in amusement.

A frown had marred his face for a moment, his body tensing, so Chloe hastened to ease his troubled thoughts, smoothing her hand over his forehead, as she had when Trixie was little and suffered from a headache. "It's just Maze. She's keeping watch for us. You can sleep now. We're here."

He had sniffed, scenting the air and then relaxed again. "Mazie... Hell's sealed."

Maze had raised an eyebrow, but Lucifer was already asleep again before either woman could prompt him for more information. Chloe had moved the chair next to the sofa, making herself comfortable, but allowing her to rest a hand on Lucifer.

The morning after his arrival, Maze had carried Lucifer up the stairs to Chloe's room, so he could rest properly, the couch was no where near long enough for his 6'3" frame. Chloe had helped Maze remove his jacket, vest, shirt & belt. Maze had begun to unbutton his slacks, before Chloe stopped her.

"Come on Decker. Its not like he would care if you saw him naked again. In fact, I bet the sneaky devil is commando, just for you."

"Maze!" She'd hissed back. "I..." she'd cleared her throat. "If I woke up in someone's bed, I would not want to be naked, with no memory of how it happened."

"You've seen him naked before, Granny Panties. And this is Lucifer - He's spent eons waking up in strangers beds."

"Be that as it may, Trixie will be home soon, and the last thing I need is for her to tell her school friends and teachers that the devil was naked in my bed."

Maze had snorted in amusement, but left the room.

Lucifer didn't wake for two days. When he did it was in full devil form and with a roar of such pain and defiance, Chloe had been up the stairs with gun drawn before she could think. Maze half a step behind her. He had spoken in a guttural language that Chloe did not recognise, but Maze had stood directly in front of him and replied in the same tongue. After a rapid fire exchange, he had noticed Chloe in the doorway. The devil wings had immediately come up & around him, as if to hide in shame at his present form. 

Chloe had attempted to touch the wings, easing her fingers around one of the edges, as if to peel them apart and next thing she knew, she woke up, slumped against the bedroom door, with Maze checking her over & shouting at Lucifer, while he cowered on the floor, with terror and guilt plainly on his face. "Decker, you alright?"

Opening her mouth to reply, she had locked gazes with Lucifer and saw the moment he decided to do a Lucifer and run away. Or in this case fly, as the wings extended, knocking over a lamp, startling him and he disappeared. Her human brain had taken a moment to register what had happened and the fact that her partner had flapped his wings and... What was the proper term for that anyway?

"Damn him!" cursed Maze, helping Chloe to her feet.

They had not touched since. 

He had returned about an hour later, knocking hesitantly on the door and once inside, profusely apologising, keeping a good two metres from her at all times. His posture was rigid, and he kept his hands in his pockets, head down. Trixie had come in, the door banging against the doorstop as usual and he had whirled at the perceived threat, between Chloe and danger, transforming into devil form, wings spread protectively. 

Trixie had taken one look and broken into a huge grin. "Lucifer! You're home!" She had run towards him as he backed away just as quickly, returning to human form again & heading for the backdoor. Trixie stopped. "Lucifer? Don't go, please?!"

The echo of Chloe's words from six months ago, froze him in his tracks. The adults gazes locked and held, each caught in their own pain. Slowly after several awkward moments, Trixie had convinced him to sit down on the chair and he had asked if they could avoid touching him, while he readjusted to being back on Earth.

He had come back to work a few days later, and made the same request to anyone who approached. 

**end of flashback**

**

Chloe got out of the corvette and came around the car to join Lucifer. "That's the one. Dracorn Glass." She pointed and they headed over. 

They entered the warehouse, via the door marked reception and were greeted by a bored looking young man, who suddenly perked up and he looked at Lucifer like he was starving. "Please take a seat & Mrs Dracorn will be with you soon. I'm Jack. Can I get you a drink.. Or something to... Nibble on?" He winked at Lucifer, licking his lips.

"No. Thanks." Chloe forced herself to smile politely, while Lucifer looked in disdain at the stained seats, choosing instead to stand, in what Chloe had come to think of his usual place since his return, equidistant from each door, back to the wall.

A few minutes later, an attractive forty-something woman came through the door, smiling and inviting them inside after the token introductions. They took a seat in a boardroom and a few minutes into the discussion, they were interrupted by Jack who asked Mrs Dracorn for a key. She smiled and went to the door. "I shan't be long."

Chloe turned to look at Lucifer, but brought a hand to her head as the movement disorientated her. "Lucifer. I don't..."

"Detect..ive?" queried Lucifer, sensing as she did, that something was very wrong. He stood, trying to make it to the door, but too late, as he & Chloe slumped over the table, unconscious.

**

As she woke, Chloe breathed deeply and smiled at Lucifer's scent. She tried to open her eyes, but panicked a moment later when her eyes didn't work. The panic brought her around much faster than usual. Adrenaline kicked in and she tried to move, only to discover she was trapped in place, under a warm, very naked, very male body.

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> As she woke, Chloe breathed deeply and smiled at Lucifer's scent. She tried to open her eyes, but panicked a moment later when her eyes didn't work. The panic brought her around much faster than usual. Adrenaline kicked in and she tried to move, only to discover she was trapped in place, under a warm, very naked, very male body.

Chapter 2

She could still smell Lucifer. The whiskey and something she'd described to the girls on the last tribe night, as sunshine. It was him pressing her down into the corner of the cold thing they were laying on? Laying in? Naked. Why were they naked? How much had she drunk? 

The next thing to make itself known was the nausea. However the gag currently in her mouth would make that an unpleasant experience, so she tried to calm her stomach and mind by taking some breaths through her nose. 

{1...2... Inhale. 1... 2...3.. Exhale.} 

She tried to blink her eyes a few times. This time aware enough to realise that she was blindfolded. 

{Naked! 1...2... Inhale. 1..2... Naked! Lucifer! Naked! Stop it and breathe!}

She tried to move her hands, blushing furiously as she noticed that one was holding his ass, while the other was resting on a shoulder blade.

{Was this his idea? Bondage, on our first time?}

This time it took her a few more breaths. Why were her hands refusing to move? What had they done? It was almost like they were... Stuck together?

{His hands. Oh. That is not his hand.}

One hand was underneath them, holding her ass. The second was around the back of her neck, almost teasing the hairs at her nape. Most of his upper body weight was pressing down on her chest, but he was on his knees between her thighs. Her legs spread at an uncomfortable angle on the cold flat surface.

{Good morning Lucifer} her libido purred as the 'not his hand' bobbed against her thigh. {Rooster of award winning size. Shut! Up!}

Even that wasn't helping as it brought back the memory of THAT dream. The one after their first kiss. On the beach. Where she'd -

{Focus, Decker.}

Lucifer's breath tickled her neck with each exhalation. She tried to huff and roll her eyes in sheer frustration, which was a mistake, as she couldn't breathe past the gag properly. When he woke up, she was going to...

{Naked! Lucifer! Round 2, Ding Ding! Want to remember it this time}

He seemed to be wearing a gag and blindfold too. But aside from that.

[Nothing! Not a stitch. Nada. Naked! Lucifer!}

Why were they lying on a cold... No, not on... in a cold... Box? Was this another kink of his she'd agreed to in a drunken state? Perhaps temperature extremes to heighten the pleasure of the first time he...

{Penetrated. Me.}

She frowned, still fighting the headache. She didn't feel like she'd been...

{PEN-ET-TRAT-ED! Oh, grow UP! Headache, yep. Gagged, yuck but yes. Blindfold, check. After taste in the mouth? Drugged? But not... Did we... Did I?}

She made a frustrated noise. And froze as she heard laughter. Not Lucifer's. Strangely muffled as if she was hearing it through... Glass? The laughter was joined by another.

"Well. I think one of our guests is awake."

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> She frowned, still fighting the headache. She didn't feel like she'd been...
> 
> {PEN-ET-TRAT-ED! Oh, grow UP! Headache, yep. Gagged, yuck but yes. Blindfold, check. After taste in the mouth? Drugged? But not... Did we... Did I?}
> 
> She made a frustrated noise. And froze as she heard laughter. Not Lucifer's. Strangely muffled as if she was hearing it through... Glass? The laughter was joined by another.
> 
> "Well. I think one of our guests is awake."

Chapter 3

Another shot of adrenalin joined the first and her heart rate spiked again. This wasn't a Lucifer sex kink moment. They'd been kidnapped. Devilnapped. She struggled to move but only succeeded in pressing closer into her devil, which made her bite the gag, this time in sexual frustration as his {Morning Glory!} nudged against her and Lucifer groaned in arousal. She stilled. Not daring to breathe. Three options instantly popped into her mind, as the drugs started to wear off.

One, he'd continue on autopilot, not quite com... Not quite waking up just yet. And they'd be... {having sex, making love, horizontal tango}

Two, he'd wake up, freak out for a minute, before snapping out of it and getting them out of this with some celestial... Thing...

Three, he'd wake up, freak out because she was touching him and snap. And run away in all his naked Lucifer glory.

{One. One. One. One!} She ignored the chanting of her inner voice & tried to gently tap his head with her own.

He nuzzled closer as if he was a cat, rubbing heads with his mate. He growled lowly in desire and she felt her body respond. Closing her eyes against the wave of arousal, she tapped his head with her temple & added a worried "Mmmfffr!" She felt his forehead crease against her collarbone at the distress in her tone. He sniffed, then nuzzled his nose tenderly into her neck, and she felt his lips move into a smile against the gag.

"MmmFFFr!" She tapped his head again repeatedly. "MmmFFFr! MmmFFFr! MMMFFFRR!"

He tensed. Coming awake roughly as she had.

"I believe your Detective is trying to tell you something, Devil." came the muffled voice from outside of our box. It sounded like two or three people laughing now. They were taunting us. And they knew who he was. What he was. "We'll leave you two to release some sexual tension. We are recording you, so give us a good show to watch back later."

This time the growl Lucifer gave was deep and possessive and threatening. He tried to speak through the gag, lifting his head & trying to shift his bodyweight off Chloe. They were glued together at the chest as well and the tug caught her off guard. His hands tried to flex and she almost whined in reply, slamming her own head down onto the bottom of their box, to distract herself from the pleasure-pain. 

"Mmmfffrr!" Chloe practically squeaked as he leant forward, pressing against her, before she realised he was using his head to try and rub off her blindfold. She kept very still, counting back from 100 to try and distract herself as he worked. Her face got even hotter as she realised she was counting in time with the throbbing member poking against her thigh. Around 82 she felt the blindfold loosen and blinked rapidly as her eyes tried to adjust quickly. 

Her eyes took in the glass box they were in. Dark smoky glass. {He can't use his voice or eye mojo if they have him trussed up like this. We're in a glass coffin. My hand is effectively glued over one wing, so that's probably not going to be an escape route.}

Lucifer lifted off her again, as best he could and shifted his hips backwards, away from her. She almost whined at the loss of his weight and tug on her breasts. This was hell. They needed a way to communicate. They needed to get free and then she'd let Lucifer tear the perps apart with his bare hands. And she needed to move her leg before it cramped up. 

She tried to bend her left knee and felt a chain and cuff around her ankle tighten. She tried the same with her right knee and found it to be held as well. Another problem. Great. She had almost no range of movement with her legs and Lucifer was settled between them. She made the mistake of glancing down and sideways, to see if she could see where the chain was attached too, but then slammed her eyes shut.

His fingers at her neck squeezed rhythmically a few times and she turned her blushing attention back to his face.

She frowned trying to figure out what he was telling her. "Waappf?" 

He stopped the movements of his fingers for a moment. She watched him carefully as he started up again. 3 short wiggles of his fingers, 3 long squeezes, and 3 short ones. Pause. Repeat. S-O-S. Morse code. She nodded and squeezed his shoulder once in understanding.

W-I-N-G-S. She asked and he shook his head in reply, shrugging the shoulder her hand was resting on to explain. Chloe assumed a celestial wing going through fabric was different than physically passing through her hand. B-L-I-N-D-F-O-L-D_O-F-F_Y-O-U. She queried and he nodded, shifting closer again, turning his head into her neck to allow her better access. He rubbed his nose against her, trying to catch the blindfold on her ear and hook it off. Both her hands twitched unconsciously and they paused with a stunted gasp. Lucifer made to push himself backwards, but she used the hand on his shoulder to hold him still before tapping out . C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E.

He hesitated a moment too long. 

"Mmmfffrr." She mumbled quietly, wishing she could see his eyes. C-O-N-T-I-N-U-E. 

He shook his head and pulled back as far as he could without tearing skin. I-D-E-A.

Chloe almost screamed in pain and frustration, her body taut and desperate for release. She turned her head away from his hand, away from him, as much as her current position would allow, looking at their glass coffin, trying to see outside of the box. Nothing. The glass was too dark. There was only the heat of Lucifer against her front and the cold glass at her back. Her ankles, knees, thighs and hips all protesting against the restricted movement, especially where she'd fallen over that morning. She felt tears prick her eyes and looked upwards, fighting them.

Chloe felt Lucifer begin morse code again, but her mind was too busy fighting the tears, that she had neither time nor the luxury of, to translate. She shook her head repeatedly and Lucifer stilled. Waiting.

The next thing she knew, the ceiling was caving in.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Chloe felt Lucifer begin morse code again, but her mind was too busy fighting the tears, that she had neither time nor the luxury of, to translate. She shook her head repeatedly and Lucifer stilled. Waiting.
> 
> The next thing she knew, the ceiling was caving in.

Chapter 4

***

Lucifer extended one devil wing over them, over her, for protection. The wing banged against the lid of their coffin, forcing him forward onto her chest again. The lid shattered into a few large pieces, either from the force of his wing or debris from the ceiling, Chloe couldn't tell. Shards fell inches from her face and she realised Lucifer was hovering directly over her face to protect her.

Lucifer tapped out A-M-E-N-A-D-I-E-L_M-A-Z-E against her neck and Chloe felt herself relax, then tensed at how amused Maze was going to be once she finished kicking ass. Here they were naked, but for one of Lucifer's wings, glued together, with his brother & their friend the demon come to rescue them. She heard a few screams from the next room and Maze's grunts of effort.

Chloe wished she could faint and spare herself the embarrassment as Maze tapped on the glass a few minutes later. Where was Amenadiel? Might as well get the shame out of the way. There was no way they could hide how wet she was or how visibly aroused Lucifer was.

"Hey, Lovebirds. You... coming?" Maze asked with a smirk.

Chloe felt Lucifer's glare even through his blindfold and Maze bent over in hysterics, unable to hold her mirth.

After a few moments, Maze contained herself and began loosening Lucifer's blindfold first. "Close your eyes Decker. Devil's got some glass shards in his hair."

Chloe obeyed and felt Maze place some sort of fabric over her face to catch any glass before it hit her. Maze's jacket maybe? She'd obviously released the gag from Lucifer's mouth as she heard and felt him cough a few times.

"Clothes." He commanded.

Maze snorted. "Looks like they burnt them."

Chloe felt hands at her ankles & tried to kick automatically.

"Hey, easy Chloe. It's just me." warned Maze. "Sorry." 

"Mzz!" Chloe protested and felt the fabric move off her face and a moment later Maze was undoing the gag with a smirk as she watched their glued chests and then adjusted position to pull on Chloe's hand that was stuck to Lucifer's ass, before working to lift the shards of glass off them.

"Kinky! Next time don't mix up lube and glue."

"Mazikeen!"

"Maze!"

"Oh please! You're both getting off on this, I could smell it from all the way outside and Amenadiel has gone to get Ellen so she can do her science... Thing.. And get you out of this... Sticky situation... before someone pops." Maze erupted into giggles. "Glass is gone." Maze released Chloe's ankles.

Chloe felt relief in her legs, as she was able to bend her knees at last, but that just made the cramp increase and she couldn't help but twist her hips upwards in agony. "Ow! Damn that hurts."

"Lucifer, silk rope bondage for Decker next time." prompted Maze.

"Mazikeen. I don't care if you have to strip the human stains or find a tarpaulin. Clothes for the Detective. Now!" 

Chloe was not at all further turned on by his deeper than normal devil-voice or the flash of fire in his eyes. Definitely not. She panted through the cramp and tried to will her muscles to relax.

"Yeah, yeah. Find Granny Panties some clothes. For your eyes only. Got it. Never known you to be jealous or selfish before."

Lucifer growled lowly and Maze held up her hands in surrender with a grin, turning away. " Apologies Detective."

Chloe tried to smile for him. She was sure it came across more as a grimace. "It's just Maze."

"I'm sure that once Amenadiel locates Miss Lopez, she will be able to resolve our current situation in a few moments. You will be home and safe with your spawn, as soon as it is within my power."

Chloe felt a solitary tear escape at his gentle words and soft eyes. Today had broken her, especially when she heard that vow. "I..." She stopped herself but squeezed his shoulder in gratitude.

"Okay, I've got some pants and shirts for after we get you out of this. The ho in the power suit seems to be your shoe size Chloe, but Lucifer no one here is as big as you, so you'll just have to go barefoot. You'll both go commando. Hey Lucifer, Decker, just so you know.. " Maze grinned evilly "my lips are sealed." she cackled.

"Detective. Will you allow Maze to dress you as far as she is able?"

"Yes, please." 

Maze snorted and opened her mouth to retort, when Lucifer glared again. She bit her lip in amusement and started sliding the trousers over Chloe's feet & up her legs. "Lucifer, lift and go right."

Chloe looked up at Lucifer in horror. She hadn't thought this through. Of course he was kneeling between her knees. In order to get trousers on, they were going to have to twist onto their sides. Before she could think any further, Maze and Lucifer had twisted and lifted and Maze was pulling the oversized trousers up to her waist, Lucifer's hand stuffed down the back of them. How could this possibly feel more vulnerable than being fully naked? Chloe's arm on Lucifer's ass was trapped beneath them for a moment, before Maze & Lucifer helped her shift onto her back again.

"Umm, thanks."

"If you are agreeable, we'll leave the pants undone until Miss Lopez has finished her task, Detective?"

Chloe nodded, unable to speak without her voice cracking again.

"Maze. Shirt please." commanded Lucifer.

"Yeah, like I can put that on with you two pressing nips and groping."

"Mazikeen. Wrap a shirt around the Detective's chest beneath her arms. Then place a second shirt over her shoulders and fasten it loosely at her neck. The glass is cold." He then added a few words in another language, that guttural one Chloe had heard them speak before. 

"Sorry Decker." Maze finally seemed to get over the smirks and jokes and silently helped Chloe as directed, only speaking to ask them to raise or lower their arms or shoulders. Maze then helped Lucifer into a pair of trousers, he lifted and twisted silently and Maze left them undone to allow for Chloe's hand. 

Lucifer finally retracted his wing, pulling it back into his shoulder with a quick shrugging motion and he added another few words in the guttural language. Maze smirked again as she tucked him away and zipped up the trousers. Between Chloe's hand and the straining zip, the trousers were far from decent, but a few moments later when Ella and Amenadiel arrived with the soft whoosh of the latter's wings, at least their bouncy geek was only mildly embarrassed.

"Hey guys. Glad you're both okay. Amenadiel says you think this stuff is superglue? I have some superglue remover and will get stuck into it with a fast paste."

"Miss Lopez." growled Lucifer as Amenadiel & Ella chuckled. Maze turned away to hide her grin.

"Ella." snapped Chloe, finally recovering her wits enough to hold her own in conversation.

"Yo! Angel boy. Help me deliver this lot of reprobates." called Maze to Amenadiel, the angel & demon retreating to the next room.

"Sorry peeps." said Ella contritely. "Just trying to lighten the moment. Lets start easy with Chloe's hand on your shoulder, okay buddy? I hope neither of you are ticklish, because the best way to do this is with a q-tip and paint brush."

"Just get on with it please Ella." requested Chloe.

Ella started, meanwhile babbling away about trying to find enough superglue remover within the timeframe that Amenadiel have given her and within 5 minutes Chloe had one hand free. "You're going to need to do some major moisturising when this is over." she warned them. "Right, shall we get your hand off Chloe's neck now Lucifer?"

"May I request the removal of the Detective's other hand first?" asked Lucifer in a strained voice.

"Sure buddy. I thought it would be easier for you to balance if you each had a hand free, but lets get those pants undone." Ella wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I'd rather not do the un-doing, if you don't mind? You're like a brother to me, despite the whole son of God thing, and that's squicky."

"Detective? Would you prefer I call Mazikeen to remove my slacks?"

Chloe shook her head and used her free hand to lower the zipper. She was glad that the position of him above her on his knees offered him some, if minimal, privacy, as she lowered the slacks over her other hand. She wasn't sure how she would tuck him back in afterwards, even with two hands, as his arousal was rising again at her touch. Even with him semi-erect, Maze had barely managed to close the zipper the first time.

"Okay, ready?" asked Ella

"Indeed." replied Lucifer, staring at Chloe. "Almost finished Detective. Won't be long now." he reassured her, trying to smile for her sake and Chloe met his eyes and nodded.

Ella started talking about a rookie and their actor signature collection, asking Lucifer if he'd met this person or that person, and another 5 minutes later, Chloe's second hand was free.

"Thanks Ella." said Chloe as she flexed both her hands in relief. Free at last for the first time in hours. 

"Guys, I need a bathroom break. Will you be okay for 5?" asked Ella.

Chloe nodded and Ella disappeared out of the door. She pulled the slacks back up over Lucifer's ass and reached around to fasten up the front.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "Thanks Ella." said Chloe as she flexed both her hands in relief. Free at last for the first time in hours. 
> 
> "Guys, I need a bathroom break. Will you be okay for 5?" asked Ella.
> 
> Chloe nodded and Ella disappeared out of the door. She pulled the slacks back up over Lucifer's ass and reached around to fasten up the front.

Chapter 5

***

"Detective. Will you permit me to adjust our position first? Miss Lopez maybe able to work easier, if we are both kneeling and sitting up? My back has been in one position for so long, it would feel good to straighten at least a little?"

"Sure, do y-" Chloe was stunned as without using his hands, Lucifer twisted, moved his legs over hers and lifted them both into a kneeling position, and all she had to worry about was where to put her legs. She grasped his shoulders to rebalance. "Thanks. Umm, may I?" She gestured downwards.

He nodded. "Please."

Chloe reached for both sides of the slacks bringing them together and holding them with one hand. She hadn't watched while Maze man handled him into the slacks earlier, and couldn't see him now, with the shirt and their chests in the way, but she was far from an inexperienced teenager, despite the amount of blushes today. She firmly took him in hand and eased him sideways behind the zip, fastening quickly but carefully, before removing her hands. The slacks were a bit too large for his slim hips, but Maze had obviously chosen larger to allow for her hand and his... above average size.

She rested her hands at her sides at first, but that felt wrong after holding him, and with them still connected at the chest & by his hands. She brought her hands up to his shoulders.

"Thank you. It's almost over." Lucifer reminded her as Ella came back in.

"Right, you two. Chloe, I'm going to unbutton this top shirt and we'll remove Lucifer's hand from your neck. This may sting a little as there is hair involved, but I'll be as gentle as I can." Ella unbuttoned the top shirt and cleared her throat. "Chloe, when I do Lucifer's other hand, did you want to use the remover on your... chests?"

"Thanks Ella. That would be..." Chloe trailed off, unsure what she could say.

"No worries. We're friends and adults, but this is a bit outside of my comfort zone. I like women and men, but....You're... Deckerstar and I feel like I'm kinda intruding. Plus squicky brother feelings." Ella wrinkled her nose in disgust again.

At that, Lucifer laughed for the first time since his return from hell. "Miss Lopez. I assure you the feeling is entirely mutual."

"Aww, thanks Lucifer. Hey, you know, I love your corvette, but did I every tell you about the time I stole an Aston Martin in Vegas?" Ella continued talking as she worked to free Lucifer's hand. 

Finally done, Lucifer stretched his hand sideways and flexed his fingers.

"Chloe, please undo your pants and lower them a little." said Ella. "I'll set up a paintbrush and q-tips just here, so you can work on your front. Did you want help untying the shirt at the back?"

"I can reach it Detective. If you have no objection?"

Chloe unzipped her pants and lowered them, blushing as Ella glanced at the evidence of her arousal on the seat on the pants, before the scientist launched into a story about one of her brothers and his first job, as she worked to free Lucifer's hand.

"Detective?" Lucifer queried after a moment. "May I remove the shirt or would you prefer Miss Lopez do it for you? The sooner we begin, the sooner you will be free."

"Right, sorry Lucifer. Yes. Of course." Chloe held her breath as he reached around her with his free hand and the shirt came loose within a second. 

He drew it up and over her arms and both shoulders, buttoning it at her neck, somehow managing it all one handed, while they locked gazes. Lucifer dipped the paintbrush in the glue remover and passed it to her.

Chloe's hands shook as adrenaline kicked in again. The bristles of the paintbrush were not helpful when she was trying to stay calm and controlled, while Lucifer stayed still, except for occasionally moving to close the shirt between them or reloading the paintbrush for her, before passing it back to Chloe. His eyes stayed on her face.

One side was freed around the time that Ella finished with Lucifer's other hand. "Bathroom break. I'll be back in 10." Ella ran away again.

Chloe's hands were shaking so badly she dropped the paintbrush twice after Ella left, Lucifer's reflexes catching it each time. 

"Detective, you are exhausted, please allow me to finish?" asked Lucifer, while covering her first side with the shirt and drawing the pants up and closed. "We're almost done Detective. You've done so well." Her rapid, shallow breathing concerned him and he could see her pulse jumping at her throat.

Chloe surrendered the paintbrush and rested her hands on his waist. Lucifer reloaded the paintbrush, lowered his gaze and within a few silent minutes, they were free. She stayed still as he finished buttoning the shirt. Chloe tightened her hands on him and lent forward, resting her forehead against his chest, breathing him in as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "Can we get out of here? Please?"

Lucifer nodded and stood up, leaping down and out of their glass box, before he reached up and held out his hands for her to do the same. Chloe staggered to her feet, her leg muscles protesting. 

"Can you lean down and put your hands on my shoulders." he directed quietly. She obeyed and Lucifer lifted her by her waist, lowering her with great care to the floor, only letting go after she did.

There was a knock on the door. "Guys, its me"

"Come in Ella." called Chloe, stepping back and to the side to stand beside Lucifer. Her legs wobbled a bit and she was still shaking.

"Oh great, you're down. Lets get out of here yeah?"

Lucifer picked the second shirt up, and drew it on. It was too tight and wouldn't do up, but he tucked it in to the too loose trousers and adjusted the belt. "Miss Lopez, if you wouldn't mind taking my Corvette & driving the Detective home? I have a few details to see to."

Ella squealed, practically bouncing in place. "You want me to drive the 'Vette? Where's your keys?"

"No need, I will start the engine and meet you there. Detective, there is a blanket, mini fridge and bag in the trunk. Please help yourself to anything in there you wish?" Lucifer indicated the ladies should go first and they went through several doors to get outside. Lucifer opened the trunk first, lifting out the blanket and wrapping it carefully around Chloe. It was late in the day and quite cool. He gestured to the trunk and Chloe was surprised to see several bottles of water, snack bars, lemon bars and bars of chocolate in a mini fridge, a hip flask which probably contained top shelf whiskey, a suit cover, wipes, make up, a mirror, even a first aid kit. Chloe grabbed a bottle of water and a lemon bar shakily, before lowering the trunk lid.

Lucifer went to the front of the car and the engine started as he flicked his wrist in the general direction of the dashboard. 

"Whoa! Cool super power Buddy." exclaimed Ella. 

He opened the door for Ella and then walked around to open the door for Chloe, closing it gently as she sat down. "I won't be long." He reassured them and Ella drove away, Chloe watching him in the wing mirror until he was out of sight.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> He opened the door for Ella and then walked around to open the door for Chloe, closing it gently as she sat down. "I won't be long." He reassured them and Ella drove away, Chloe watching him in the wing mirror until he was out of sight.

Chapter 6

***

Ella was talking away happily about how amazing it was to drive the corvette as Chloe closed her eyes and wrapped the blanket around her more securely, her hands shaking and her skin clammy. She sipped at her water slowly and nibbled the lemon bar. She wanted to crawl into bed, pull the blankets over her head and shut out the world until tomorrow.

Ella took a corner too fast for her stomach and Chloe closed her eyes, breathing through her nose to push down the nausea.

"Ella. Could you pull over?"

Ella glanced over & saw Chloe's grey pallor, pulling over immediately. Chloe barely opened the door, before she was sick. Ella reached out to hold Chloe's hair back for her, but the touch was the last thing Chloe wanted and she flinched away.

"Sorry." Chloe gasped and tried to control her roiling stomach.

"No worries Decker. Happens to the best of us. Just take some deep breaths. We've got plenty of time."

Chloe sat up after a few minutes. She took a swig of water and spat it out. Next she shut the door and turned the rear view mirror to look at her reflection, and then turned it back in disgust. "Ella, can you call Dan. Ask him to take Trix tonight? I don't want her to see me like this?" She felt the tears return with a vengeance, but this time nothing could hold them back. 

"Chloe."

"Please Ella." Chloe couldn't stop the tears now. 

"Alright babe. I'll call him. Are you... Did they.. Do we need to do a rape kit?"

Chloe shook her head through her tears. "No."

Ella looked her in the eyes and nodded satisfied. "Okay, well, this looks like emotional shock, so lets get you home so we can sort you out. Are you okay for me to drive?"

Chloe nodded.

"Would you like a hug first or I could hold your hand while I drive?" Ella asked "Or you can talk about it?"

Chloe shook her head, sobbing.

"Chloe. Just cry if you feel like it. I'll get out, call Dan & check the back for some tissues or something." Ella got out & returned a moment later with a packet of tissues. "It's okay, not to be okay. Do you want me to talk?"

Chloe nodded and brought the blanket back up around her shoulders and held onto it as Ella pulled out into traffic. She drew the soft blanket to her nose, inhaling Lucifer's scent, nuzzling into it.

"Did I ever tell you about why I got Margaret?"

Chloe shook her head again, and smiled through her tears as Ella babbled away the whole drive back. 

As Ella pulled into her driveway, Lucifer was pacing frantically by Chloe's parking spot. He opened the corvette door and held his hand out to assist Chloe from the car. "May I?"

She took his hand with a wobbly smile and he helped her inside and onto the couch, adjusting the blanket around her trembling tearful form.

"Lucifer, can you help me switch off the car?" said Ella gesturing with her head, back outside. 

Lucifer patted Chloe's hand. "One moment Detective." He joined Ella, who pulled the door closed. He gestured at the corvette & the engine stopped.

"Buddy, quick lesson, emotional shock 101. Don’t act like nothing happened. Stay -"

"I am not in shock, Miss Lopez." he denied, smiling politely but with a hint of ice in his gaze, before turning away.

"No, but Chloe is. Don’t act like nothing happened. Stay warm and still. Trembling or being emotional is part of healing, and better than ‘numbing out.’ If you or Chloe wants to talk, listen without interrupting or changing the subject. If you don't want to, that's fine too. Encourage her to feel the sensations in her body fully."

Lucifer stopped and turned back to their bubbly friend, who was nodding slowly.

"Lucifer, I know your first instinct is always to run. Don't go back in there if you can't deal with staying. Clear?"

He nodded, and went back inside.

"Detective? Can I get you some water?" he asked softly.

She shook her head and held out a hand. He took it and she nodded to indicate the couch next to her. He sat down carefully.

Ella came back in, toning down her usual exuberance. "Anyone hungry?"

Chloe shook her head again, sniffled, rubbed her face and shifted on the couch. "I'll be okay Ella. You should go."

"Nuh, uh. Not leaving my buds when you need me."

Chloe smiled sadly. "It's shock Ella, not pleasant, but I'll be fine." She took a deep tremulous breath. "Lucifer's here."

"Aww, you guys. I'm going to stop being a third wheel then. Call me if you need anything? Night!" Ella went to the door.

"I located our phones and personal effects, Miss Lopez. We'll be fine." replied Lucifer, reaching into a pocket and withdrawing Chloe's phone, passing it to her.

"Thanks Lucifer. Did you find my purse, gun, badge and keys too?"

"Your purse and badge are on the side by the door, your weapon is in the gun safe and keys are in the usual spot."

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to smile her gratitude. "Thanks. I... Uh.. I need a shower and a change of clothes. Would you lock up please? And you're welcome to use the shower afterwards if you like?"

"Thank you. I have a change of clothes in my car. Where is Beatrice?"

"I asked Ella to call Dan to see if he would take Trixie. I'm not feeling... I'm not a responsible adult right now."

"Detective, you are always a responsible adult."

Chloe shook her head ruefully. "Even that time after Dan broke up with me by text and I stripped off in your penthouse?"

Lucifer leered. "Well, I will always treasure that particular memory, Detective. I was the responsible adult, for once."

Chloe rolled her eyes, to Lucifer's delight. Then she looked down at the floor and bit her lip. "Would you... help me upstairs please? I'm a bit woozy."

Lucifer stood, and held out his hand, while Chloe shifted the blanket off her legs. She pulled herself up and they made their way upstairs to the bathroom. Lucifer stopped at the door to her bedroom and offered a smile. "Door to door service. I'm just going to get my clothes from the car and lock up. Then I'll make some dinner, perhaps something light and simple?"

Chloe nodded, went in the room and closed the door between them.

**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Lucifer stood, and held out his hand, while Chloe shifted the blanket off her legs. She pulled herself up and they made their way upstairs to the bathroom. Lucifer stopped at the door to her bedroom and offered a smile. "Door to door service. I'm just going to get my clothes from the car and lock up. Then I'll make some dinner, perhaps something light and simple, but nutritious?"
> 
> Chloe nodded, went in the room and closed the door between them.

Chapter 7

**

By the time Chloe came out of the bathroom, she could hear Lucifer laying the table. She slowly got dressed in a comfortable sweater and sweatpants, then made her way downstairs.

"Hey." she called softly.

He looked up and smiled. "Feeling better Detective?"

"Cleaner." She answered, fiddling with her hands.

He nodded. "I thought chicken salad, with a glass of water for you?"

"It looks delicious. Thank you."

"15 minutes and I'll serve. Will you be comfortable enough at the table? I found your trays, if you'd prefer it on the couch or upstairs?"

"Table is fine, thank you. Lucifer, relax. Why don't you go take a shower? I'll keep an eye on dinner and dish up when you come back down? Use my bathroom. I left my moisturiser on the side for your hands and..." she gestured at him vaguely.

"Thank you Detective." He grabbed his suit cover and bag and went upstairs.

A few minutes later she heard the shower start and the squeaky floorboard directly underneath the shower stall as he stepped in to it. Biting her lip, she poured herself a glass of water and switched the radio on. The piano riff sounded sad, but caught her attention immediately with a good beat and a female voice singing:

"Dig deep, six feet. Dig deep. It's killing me. I fell in love with the devil-"

Chloe couldn't move fast enough to switch the radio off, glaring out the window at a beautiful sunset. "Very funny. No wonder Lucifer calls you a dick." she aimed the words heavenwards, hoping his father choked on them after everything they'd been through today.

She heard the squeaky floorboard shift again, but frowned as it squeaked a third time. He must be moving around to reach the shampoo. Then she heard him groan "Detective." and the squeaking continued. 

Chloe froze, knowing she should ignore it or switch on the TV or the radio or do anything except listen to the sounds directly above her. 

Ten minutes later she was desperately straining to hear everything over the sound of the water, until with a final sotto voiced "Chloe" the squeaky floorboard stopped and she jumped as she heard a slight bang as if he'd hit the wall. "Bloody... wings!" he cursed softly, breathless. The water switched off a few moments later. She heard him step out of the shower and shortly afterwards, he moved into her bedroom.

The zip of the suit cover opening, the sound of him sitting on her bed, stepping into pants and zipping them up, seemed incredibly loud. 

His belt clanked slightly as he did it up. 

Hangers jostling as he decided on a shirt and pulled it on. 

The zip of the suit cover closing. 

Her door being opened and the sound of him jogging down the stairs, made her release a breath and suddenly fly into motion, as she opened the oven to hide her blush. "D-dinner's ready." she said too brightly and he frowned in concern.

"Detective?"

"The vinaigrette you made smells delicious." She used the oven gloves to get the chicken out of the oven. " I'm very glad I don't have work tomorrow. I think Maze has some whiskey in the top cupboard next to the door. You're welcome to some, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Detective."

"I haven't opened that bottle of Chardonnay you gave me when we closed that case in the vinery. That would go nicely with the chicken if you prefer. I mean, you don't have to. You can just have water. If you want. Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty. I have a bottle of red around here somewhere I think? I know it's no where near as good as what you have a Lux, but when in...LA."

"Detective!"

"I'll stick with water." She picked up her glass and poured herself some more water, but fumbled and dropped it, the glass shattering in the sink. "Damn. I'm fine. It's fine. It's fine. I'm fine. It's just a glass."

He grasped her hands before she could reach for the broken glass. "What is it with us and glasses?" he smiled softly, rubbing her fingers reassuringly.

She smiled and relaxed a little at his touch, but was still unable to meet his eyes.

"You have a squeaky floorboard under your shower."

She couldn't help it. She felt the blush spread over her entire face, up into her hairline and down her chest and closed her eyes in shame. "Lucifer, I am so sorry. I-"

"Chloe. We are adults. We have needs. I have never been ashamed of imagining you during masturbation and I refuse to start now. That being said, I've made you uncomfortable, and for that I apologise." He lifted a strand of hair from her face and gently tilted her face up. "Now, why don't you take a seat at the table and I'll serve."

She nodded, but kept her gaze averted, going to sit down, while he tidied up the glass carefully and plated their food, bringing it over with a flourish and smile.

"Thank you Lucifer." She tentatively tried a piece of chicken, attempting to eat as he had gone to the effort of making a healthy meal. After trying a little of everything, she looked up at him quickly, before returning her eyes to her plate.

"Detective, would you feel up to learning what I discussed with Maze and Amenadiel? I will keep it brief."

Chloe took a deep breath to fortify herself before nodding her consent.

"Very well. Our captors are in prison in Russia. Their... recordings... have been destroyed. Any evidence of our presence in that warehouse has been removed."

Chloe made a face but then nodded again, pushing her food around her plate.

"Do you have any questions that cannot wait until morning?" he asked with a soft smile, knowing that despite her current condition, her detective brain would want more details.

"No. Yes, do you know... No, it can wait." She ran her fingers through her hair, snaring on a few damp tresses. Forcing her fingers free, she reached for her water glass instead, her hands shaking. "Thank you for the dinner, Lucifer, but I don't think I can eat anything else. I'm exhausted and..."

"Would you have preferred a grilled cheese sandwich?" he asked, trying to please her, standing up to go to the kitchen, but was stopped as she reached out to put a hand on his arm.

"No, the salad was perfect." she smiled up at him in gratitude. "Will... Can... Dammit! Give me a minute." She stormed away to the sink in frustration, placing her uneaten salad in a plastic box & moving it to the fridge. As she opened the door, a bottle fell out and landed on her bare toes, making her yelp in pain.

"Detective!"

"I'm okay. Just... I'm having a bad day. Tomorrow will be better." She growled, snatching up the bottle & slamming it on the side, turning away from him to hide her tears, as he approached, hands up to placate her. She hugged herself and looked up, sniffling and trying to stop the tears for the thousandth time that day.

"Detective?" whispered Lucifer, reaching out cautiously to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't stop crying!" she wailed, turning around to nestle against him, gripping his back desperately and hiding her face as he slowly rested his chin on her head.

"Then cry darling. I'm here for you."

"Your suit." she protested, pulling back and shaking her head. "I'll ruin it."

"Well, I admit, I'd rather you tear it off in a fit of passion." he teased. "Perhaps leaving a trail of clothing to your bedroom? Or the couch, if we can't make it that far?"

She snorted.

"The wall?" he chuckled with a leer as she thumped his shoulder playfully, laughing through her tears and then snuggling back in to hug him again. "The fridge might provide some options to liven things up a bit. Or would you rather keep it vanilla for our first time?"

"Shut up!" she giggled.

After a few minutes of hugging and crying herself out, she pulled back slightly, sniffling. "I'm really glad you're here. And by here, I mean, here here, on Earth. That you came back. I don't think I've told you that. I missed you reorganising my desk, making inappropriate jokes, flirting with every person who crossed our path, your mojo and even the way you can make every. Single. Case about you!" she rolled her eyes, much to his delight.

"But Detective, Linda always says that empathy is important if I'm to understand emotions." he protested with a grin. "As for your desk, as Daniel Levitin said: 'The most fundamental principle of the organized mind, the one most critical to keeping us from forgetting or losing things, is to shift the burden of organizing from our brains to the external world.'"

"You're a neat freak, admit it."

"Gladly. The original, if I might add. Although after my time... down there with all the bloody ash, it's hardly surprising that I like a clean and tidy home and workspace. It gets everywhere. In my hair, on my clothes, in my feathers. It has taken two weeks and I still keep finding ash everywhere."

"Oh Lucifer. I'm sorry." she looked puzzled. "How do you clean it out of your wings?"

He muttered something under his breath, embarrassed.

"Did you just say... preening?" she giggled.

"I'm not a bloody bird Detective!" he protested.

"You did. How does that work? I mean, you can't reach everywhere. Doesn't someone help you to...? Maze? Amenadiel? They'd help if you-"

He sniffed snobbishly. "It's not done."

"What do you mean? Is there a secret angel code to this. Did I insult you or...? Should I not ask?"

He sighed. "Wings are... Sensitive... Detective. To help another with their wings is the ultimate act of trust. Back in the Silver City, of course, when we were young, my siblings and I helped each other. For all I know, they probably still do. No one has... No one would..."

"I'm sure Linda would help if you asked her?"

"Bloody things are a nuisance already, let alone sending a human crazy from the sight of divinity. I'm rather fond of Linda, and I wouldn't subject her to that."

Suddenly Chloe went pale and gasping put her hand to her mouth, as tears filled her eyes again.

"It's alright Detective, I wouldn't hurt you like that either." he soothed. "The brief glimpse you had of them the night I left, not withstanding."

"Lucifer. Your wings. When Pierce attacked us at the loft. You...Your wings... I'd forgotten... there were feathers and blood everywhere and... Tell me you didn't use them to..."

"Well, if I bloody well hadn't neither of us would be here. As I said, you were safe and that was all that mattered."

"But I make you vulnerable... Oh god!"

"Please lets leave dear old Dad out of this."

"You used your wings like a shield, used them to fly me out of there, and then you went back when I was a safe distance away?!"

He pushed away from her. "Of course I did. As it was the one that got away was responsible for.." he stopped himself mid sentence.

"Lucifer? Was responsible for what?"

He took a deep breath and met her eyes. "His name is Keith Dracorn. The husband of..."

"Mrs Dracorn. That's how they knew you are the devil, about your mojo, your eyes, your voice."

He nodded. "Yes... I was going to tell you tomorrow, when you'd had a chance to process today."

"Lucifer. If something like that ever happens again, please, please, please, just fly us out of there. No more... hail of bullets for you. I want your word."

"Detective, my word is my bond."

She narrowed her eyes. "Promise me, please?" She placed her hands on his chest.

He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Detective. I try to meet your requests as best I can, however in this case... No."

"I'm not worth it!"

"Chloe, you are the most... I..." he stepped back and away.

"Lucifer. You are an angel."

"An angel banned from heaven. When you..." he couldn't finish his sentence, the bile rising in his throat. He retreated to the couch and sat down, glaring at the empty fireplace.

She followed cautiously. 

"You will never, ever, ever set foot in hell." he promised. "And I... am immortal, but banned from the Silver City."

**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> "You will never, ever, ever set foot in hell." he promised. "And I... am immortal, but banned from the Silver City."

Chapter 8 (includes an excerpt from 3 x 24)

"Lucifer. Before... I knew... I was an atheist. I believed that when you died, that was it anyway."

"And I have known since the night we met, that one day you would go to the Silver City. You will see Charlotte again. Your father. You'll meet my other siblings - I'm sorry about them in advance - and you will know eternal peace. As it should be. Until that day... I will protect you with everything I am. I cannot promise you otherwise, knowing it would be a lie."

She bit her lip and then sat next to him and took his hand. "Can we agree to disagree on this one... For tonight?"

"A compromise?" 

"Yeah. I think I need to go to bed. No comments please." she warned playfully, bumping his shoulder and then resting her head on it and he realised she was shaking again. 

He stood and lifted her in his arms. 

"Lucifer. I can walk!"

"Ah ah ah, Detective. In a compromise, much like a deal, each party gets something they want."

She huffed and rolled her eyes heavenwards as he carried her up the stairs, but she was fighting a grin as she looped her arms around his neck for stability and took the opportunity to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Tease." he protested with a leer as he shouldered open the door and placed her on her bed.

She stood up and went to her bedside drawers, suddenly conscious that he was peering over her shoulder into the drawer. She turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Detective, need I remind you that you and Linda raided all of my drawers that night I gave you the necklace? Even the play drawers. By the way, did you see anything you like?"

She turned her glare up a notch. "If you want to stay, stay out of my drawers." He backed up with hands raised as she pulled out some sleep shorts and a t-shirt. "Stay. Good devil." she teased, slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

While Chloe was gone, he changed into the red silk pyjama pants he had brought in from the car, and then stood waiting by the hallway door.

When she returned, her brain short fused and she stared at his chest, before shaking herself out of it. "Bathrooms yours. There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet above the sink." she said, climbing into bed, rearranging pillows before lying uncertainly on her back. "I sleep on the left."

"Thank you." he replied, taking his turn in the bathroom. When he came back in the room, switching off the bathroom light, she was lying tense on the bed. 

Chloe pulled back the covers for him with an uncertain smile. "No funny business." she warned him.

He chuckled. "Detective. Perhaps, I should explain. For me... Three things are required from my bed partners. Desire," He slid beneath the sheets and she rolled to face him, chewing her bottom lip. "Free will and consent. Goodnight." He leant over and kissed her forehead.

**

[Because I know that he'll never stop hunting me. And I can't afford to spend the rest of my days looking over my shoulder. But you don't have to die, Chloe. Step away from him.  
Detective, for once, I agree with this imbecile. ( Laughs softly ) Step aside.  
"No."  
Detective!  
Chloe.  
I believed everything you said, Marcus. That you loved me. That you did all of this for me. Which is why I know that you won't shoot.  
You made me realize that life is worth living. And I will do anything to stay alive. And if you get in the way of that...  
Okay. I believe you. I don't want to die. I can't. Not without stopping you.  
"No!" No! Detective! What? No, no, no, no, no, no. This... this can't happen. This...  
Finish him. Finish it!]  
"No!"

Chloe sat up with a gasp, just as Lucifer's angel wings manifested and wrapped around her, a wall of white feathers, softer than down and she was drawn back into his embrace. She was panting and each breath stirred the feathers, distracting her from the dream. She lay still and realised that he was still asleep, but they had migrated across the bed towards each other. Her back was pressed close against his chest, spooning, but as her mind cleared, she realised that some of the feathers in front of her were misaligned and dusty. 

She reached up a hand, hovering over the top edge. Lucifer had warned her that his wings might drive her insane. 

She was fascinated and couldn't look away. His wings were warm, pressing her close from chest to toes. She took a deep breath.

Her hand crept forward and she touched his wing with her finger tips, realigning an alula feather and swiped sideways, laying it flat along his wing thumb bone. The wing tremored for a second, and she held her breath. The straightened feather glowed, but her hand was tingling. She pulled her hand back and stared at her palm. Where last night, her skin had been rough and dry, now it was healed and smooth, as if she'd been to the spa for a week. 

She reached her other hand up and straightened a primary covert downwards. The same tingling on her hand, and the glow of his feather as it laid flat.

She froze as he grumbled under his breath and nuzzled into her neck. 

His wings and arms drew her closer. "Mmm, Det-ive? Stay." he mumbled and she relaxed slowly against him.

As she relaxed his soft snores resumed. She couldn't help but grin. She might snore like an Albanian field wench when she was drunk, but he snored too.

Unable to resist the sight of the two feathers glowing, whilst the others were dusty or in disarray, she began from the three alula feathers and worked down his primary coverts as far as she could reach, using both her hands. When she had gone as far as she could, she wriggled slightly to twist & he released her enough to allow her to move. She tucked one arm next to his chest and used the other to clean and realign his marginal coverts, as far as she could reach. 

One of his hands migrated from her belly to her hip, rubbing gently and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. The tension in her muscles seemed to wake him and she drew her hands back guiltily, twisting slightly to watch his face as he woke up.

His wings stretched and vibrated slightly, his legs mirroring the movement and he took a deep breath, releasing it in a contented purr as he opened his eyes, focused on her. "Morning Detective."

"Hi." she squeaked guiltily, before clearing her throat and trying again. "Hey."

He chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, pressing a tender kiss there before opening his eyes wide and groaning. "Oh bloody hell! Infernal things!" He sat up, releasing her, made a shrugging motion and his wings disappeared. "Apologies Detective. The bloody wings have a mind of their own."

She was surprised at the venom in his tone. "No, Lucifer. I'm sorry, it was my fault. You were reacting to my bad dream. Your wings came out to protect me." She pressed her hand to his face, to reassure him.

His nostrils twitched and he scooped her up and stood, helping her down at the bathroom door. "Detective, shower please. You smell of ash." He took her hands and saw the ash under her finger nails. "Please tell me you have a nail brush? How did you even get ash on your hands?" He saw her take a deep breath.

"How about, I take a shower and we go back to your penthouse?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement and lust.

"Lucifer, your wings are covered in ash and that can't be comfortable for you."

He looked down, ashamed and disgusted. "No matter how hard I try, I can't get away from that smell. It's vile. THEY are vile."

"Well, I'm offering to help. Your shower must be larger than mine, right?"

He leered. "Mmmm, Detective, you minx! There's room for four, if you want to share?"

She rolled her eyes. "Large enough for your wings, so I can help you wash out the ash? "

He searched her eyes and then looked away, disappointed. "Oh Detective. I half hoped you'd be immune to the blasted things."

"What?"

"Humans and divinity don't mix Darling. But you're immune to my mojo, so I hoped you'd be immune to the wings too. You can't help it I suppose. The first set I cut off were treated like a stags head."

"Lucifer. I'm am not lusting for your wings. Yes, I want to help you get them clean, but because I can see how much it bothers you, not because I want to mount them on a wall and stare at them! And how many times exactly have you cut them off?"

"Well, the first few weeks, it was like whack-a-mole back there. Every morning... there.. they were... again." He joked half-heartedly and shrugged.

Chloe brought her hands up to her mouth in horror. "Oh Lucifer. You didn't."

"Then I made a promise to Dr Linda that I wouldn't cut them off again. The infernal things came in handy with the face off against Cain at least."

"Lucif-" her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before trying again. "Please? Let me help you? I can't smell it, but I can see the ash affects you. Please?" She placed her hand on his arm.

He huffed, and met her eyes, gradually softening. "Very well, Detective. Go and shower, while I prepare breakfast. And then we'll go."

**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I used something that Lauren German said - she likes the clean smell of soap

Chapter 9

The ride to Lux had been completed with their usual banter, interspersed with discussions about friends, colleagues and family. But the closer they got to Lux, the tenser Lucifer became. Chloe reached out a hand, as she had wanted to - was it only yesterday? - and rested it on his knee. 

He glanced at her with a surprised and then delighted smile, pulling in to the underground parking at Lux and driving to his dedicated space. They got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Lucifer nodded in amusement as Chloe insisted on carrying her own bag. He led the way to his private elevator. 

"Hmm, I suppose I should arrange for a lock on this now? For our privacy?" he turned to her, raising an eyebrow as they entered and the doors shut.

"Well, 88% of all burglaries are residential in nature " she answered with failed nonchalance.

"And the last thing we need are any distractions coming up to interrupt us... at any point in the future." He put down his bag and slowly edged closer to her, cautiously blocking her into the corner, but watching her eyes for any hint of discomfort. 

Chloe smiled and pushed him back with both hands, backing him into his own corner, reaching up on tip toes to press a kiss to his adams apple, delighting in his answering groan. "No interruptions?" She kissed his chin and tilted his head downwards. "Would you be suggesting" She kissed the corner of his mouth. "that you might consider a monogamous relationship?" She asked, half teasing and half serious.

"Would that not be a requirement, Detective? As I find myself... reluctant to share." He admitted.

"It sounds like we have a lot to talk about, now that you're feeling more like yourself." She whispered, nuzzling her nose into his, hovering her lips just over his mouth, sharing breaths and was delighted to see a flash of red fire spark in his eyes. "Like how hot it is when you do that with your eyes."

He blinked uncertainly a few times, before the ding of the elevator interrupted them and he used the moment to ease past her, picking up their bags and carrying them inside, placing them near the couch, and then moving to the bar for a drink. "We should probably drink something first. Coffee? I have some juice in the fridge or water?"

"Lucifer?"

"The bloody wings will probably take an hour or two to clean."

She crossed her arms, but her voice was soft and unsure. "Talk to me. You were full speed ahead in the elevator and now, you're scrambling to get away from me as fast as you possibly can."

He sighed and dropped his head in defeat. 

She came closer and whispered softly, holding her hand over her heart. "Guess what, my Devil. I still love you. All of you. Red eyes. Brown eyes. Devil wings. Angel wings. Voice. Body. Heart and soul. The whole deal... I. Desire. You. Everything that you are. Anything that you can give me." She moved her hand to rest over his heart and the other to lift his chin.

He lifted his gaze slightly, unable to hide the disbelieving, but tender smile at her declarations.

"Now, we're here to sort out those wings of yours, right?"

"Yes Detective."

"Ok, I'm going to change into my swimming costume. You change into yours. And I'll meet you in the..." She paused. "I'm going to regret asking this aren't I? Hot tub or shower, Lucifer?"

Immediately the playful, lusting leer was back. "Oooh, Detective."

She rolled her eyes.

"Decisions, decisions." He pressed his tongue to the side of his cheek and then licked his lips.

She facepalmed to hide the spreading blush. "Never mind. Knew it was a mistake the second I said it. Shower."

He pouted as she moved behind him & pushed him towards his dressing room, finishing with a swat to his rear that restored his cheeky grin.

"Move. Put some freaking swimming trunks on. I'm going to change in the bathroom. Knock, and wait for my invitation before you enter, okay?"

"Of course Darling."

A few minutes later, she was nervously readjusting the straps of her navy one-piece in the mirror. She checked the back and swore softly. When she'd packed it, she hadn't noticed the degraded fabric in the back. She'd have to wait until next month to buy a new swimsuit. Trixie's school trip was coming out of this months wages and it was her turn to pay, as Dan had paid for the previous one. 

Lucifer knocked on the door softly.

She squared her shoulders and tried to find a natural place for her hands. Crossed over her crotch. Hands on her hips. Crossed over her chest. She realised what she was doing and rolled her eyes at herself, reaching for the door and opening it to let him in instead. "Hey, come on in." She backed away, so he wouldn't notice the fault in her suit. "Can you get the shower started please?" She prompted, noticing that he was keeping his eyes up on her face. Her devil was playing the gentleman again and she felt some of the tension leave her.

Then he crossed closely in front of her, to open the shower door, stepped half inside and switched on the shower. He wasn't kidding about it being big enough for four people.

She found herself watching the fabric of his very brief swimming trunks as it stretched across his ass and her temperature went up about 10 degrees in 30 seconds. Of course he'd go for dark red budgie smugglers instead of something less revealing. The colour set off his skin tone perfectly. She bit her lower lip and clenched her fingers into fists in an effort to distract herself.

He turned around and she dropped her eyes with an embarrassed blush, earning her a chuckle from her partner.

"Shut up and get in the shower." She ordered, following him in as he obeyed. She closed the shower door and tried not to notice the various steps, hooks and seats against three sides of the shower walls. "Wings out."

"Oooh Detective, I hope you're always this bossy at home." he purred, as he shrugged his shoulders to release both wings, carefully arching them up, so they didn't hit the shower walls. "Lucifer likes."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you have some body wash that won't irritate your skin or feathers?"

"Hmm, yes. On that shelf. Any of those will do. Dealers choice." He gestured for her to choose, and she carefully bent slightly over, keeping her front facing him, so he wouldn't notice the damaged back of her suit. She checked the labels and chose a few to open and sniff at suspiciously. One was very musky. Another floral. One smelled like the sea. One like a rainstorm. He wouldn't use something he didn't like, but none of them said 'Lucifer', so she kept searching.

Then she noticed one body wash at the back was the same she used at home, a budget one, somehow out of place against the expensive brands he preferred. She lifted it up and raised a challenging eyebrow. 

He shrugged with an innocent 'who me?' expression and she put it back with a soft smile. She opened a couple of others, before she found one that smelled like... him. A clean... Soap smell. This was it. This is what he chose for himself. She smiled triumphantly and lifted it for his approval.

He nodded his head with a proud grin. "Clever Detective." 

She approached him, keeping her eyes up on his face this time. "So, wings 101, anywhere I shouldn't touch? Any taboos? Ticklish spots?"

He chuckled. "No ticklish spots. But please do remember they were designed for flight and defence. Please do not push any against the grain. And watch out for sharp edges on the primary coverts. That's the larger flight feathers. I will attempt to keep the edges dulled, but they do on occasion react without conscious thought."

"You can consciously make your feathers sharper?"

"Came in very handy while I was taming the fiery pit of despair. Oh and I have two... oil glands for lack of a better term, one near the top of each wing, just to the inside, under a few of the smaller feathers. Please do not put any body wash near them."

"Understood. Can I start near your spine on your left wing?"

"Darling, you can touch any part of me at any time." He teased, hoping to make her blush again.

"Turn around then." She put a tiny amount of the body wash on her hands and gently ran her hands down his spine, amused when he stifled a groan. "I've heard that reciting the periodic table can help?" She ran her fingers along the top of his left wing and then repeated the gesture.

He scoffed. "May I return the favour one day and we'll see how that works for you Detective?" He growled playfully.

She snorted in amusement. "I don't have any wings to preen." She replied smugly, straightening a few downy feathers near his spine. She noticed the oil gland he had mentioned and avoided it carefully.

"But lots of other delicious body parts I could massage for you. Please?" He turned his head to watch her response.

"Perhaps. Now face front, so I can de-ash these feathers."

"Yes Ma'am."

She wrinkled her nose. "Please don't call me that."

"Apologies. De-tect-ive." He purred and grinned in triumph as she shivered in return.

She reached for more body wash to distract herself, but the smell of him and his body wash, his natural body heat, the steam, the glow of his skin, his feathers and his sinful voice were all combining to melt her into a Chloe shaped puddle. This was a bad idea. Too late now. 

His voice took on a slight mocking tone. "I've heard that reciting the periodic-"

She slapped his arm. "Shut up." She laughed and he chuckled, the tension broken again. "Ass."

"And I shall never change."

"Good. I love you just the way you are." She pressed a tender kiss against his spine, before continuing the preening.

"Detective I...." He trailed off, unable to finish, the words stuck in his throat.

"Shhh. It's okay." She reassured him. "I just like to say it. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Yes, please." He replied softly.

She kissed his back again. "Did I tell you about the case with the crazy cat lady while you were... Down south?"

**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was partially inspired by the Devil's hottest moments teaser trailer (where we just had the Deckerstar wall teaser and Chloe whispering his name) and based on various teases/spoilers we had prior to the Michael reveal S5a trailer, including where Tom Ellis told EOnline! around the time they were filming 5x04 that Lucifer actually hadn't said 'I love you' to Chloe.

Chapter 10

**

"Doctor. Please help me." pleaded Lucifer as he strode through the door of Linda's office, closing the door behind him.

"Lucifer. Sit down."

He obeyed and poured himself a drink. "I have never needed you more than I do now."

"Alright Lucifer. What seems to be the problem?" she asked, concerned as his hands shook.

"What do you do when you want to say something to someone you care about. And they've said it. And you want to return the sentiment. But it's been so long. And how could she possibly..."

"Lucifer, breathe." said Linda with an understanding smile. "You want to tell Chloe that you care about her, you're possibly thinking about using the word love."

"I'm not a simpering teenager Doctor." He snapped, but then looked uncertainly at her. "Well?"

"How does Chloe saying these... sentiments... make you feel?"

"She makes me feel incredible."

"Well, you might want to say something like: 'I am falling so deeply for you.'"

"I'd rather not mention falling, if you don't mind."

"Okay, how about what you said before: 'You make me feel incredible.'" 

"But I'm working on not coming across as sounding so... What was that phrase... self centred?"

"Chloe will appreciate the gesture, but lets find something else if you're not comfortable saying that. Well, a phrase that I've heard you use before then, tell her: 'I really care deeply about you.'"

"I wish to move forward from that phrase. It is no longer... adequate."

"Lucifer, perhaps you could try talking around the word love, using it in a sentence, but more causally, such as: 'Your loving words are so very special to me.'"

"That is... better. The Detective is very special to me."

Linda smiled. "And she is very glad you are back. Maybe you could build on that. For example: 'The depth of what I feel for you is tremendous. I’m loving where we're going.' This opens up a door to talk honestly about where you both are in the relationship and shows that you are willing to move forward together. If you've expressed that you feel deeply, so this allows the other person an opportunity to say 'I'm loving where this is going too.' You're touching your toe in territory to see their response, but you're putting something out that's safe, while you both adjust." 

Lucifer mulled those points over for a few moments and Linda let him ponder in silence. "The Detective and I have agreed to discuss our relationship. That may be a good starting point."

"For Chloe, it has been six months. But I understand from Maze that time in Hell works differently."

He nodded, smoothing his hands down his slacks to his knees, repeatedly. 

"Would you like to tell me how long you were... down there?"

He sighed. "Approximately?"

"Yes"

"There is no direct comparison. At any one time, 30 seconds here is 3 months or 3 days or 3 minutes there. It... shifts."

"Lucifer. Approximately, to the nearest whole measurement that you care to use, months for example, how long were you in Hell?"

"349."

"Weeks? That's about 6 & a half years. I think we need to come back to this later."

He huffed. "349 centuries."

Linda closed her eyes and took a deep breath on the edge of tears. "Lucifer... First of all, you are an amazing man. Secondly, we all missed you and thought about you a lot. I'm verging on what I can tell you, but Chloe especially missed you. Have you told her how long you were away, from your perspective?"

"Not as yet."

"Would you feel comfortable doing so in the right conditions, perhaps during your upcoming discussion with Chloe?"

"Perhaps... We have had many open discussions since my return. Our working partnership, has had a few bumps in the last few days, but we are endeavouring to move forward. I have specifically said that I would place a lock on the elevator at Lux, so as to avoid untimely interruptions and to insure our privacy... And her safety. As a result of that comment, she inferred monogamy and we agreed... on that point."

Linda smiled. "Lucifer, that's wonderful. An open, honest conversation between the two of you, about where you both see the relationship going."

"And then, she said that she liked my devil eyes and we had a shower to clean the wings. At least it was the angel wings and not the infernal one that covered us when we were tied up."

Linda's chin dropped and then she shook herself and raised an eyebrow.

"When we were devil-napped? Did Amenadiel not...?"

Linda frowned.

Lucifer huffed. "Long story short. We were on a case. The wife of one of Cain's former associates, captured us, bound and glued us together, naked. I prayed to Amenadiel. He and Maze did what they do best to bad guys. Miss Lopez unglued us and took Chloe home. I followed them home."

"Umm. I'm not quite sure where to start with... all that."

"I'll admit, last night was the first time I've ever slept in anyone's bed without sex."

"Is Chloe okay? Are you okay?"

"Nothing a good wanking can't manage for now."

"Lucifer." Linda mildly chastised him.

"The Detective is very resilient. Miss Lopez explained emotional shock treatment to me briefly and we muddled through quite well, I think. She was reassured by her own things at home. Then this morning she insisted on helping me clean the bloody wings, so we went back to Lux. I left her sleeping at the Penthouse, I think the wings gave her a bit of a celestial high and she was exhausted after preening them. In fact, I should get back there." He stood up, walking to the door with long strides. "Thank you Doctor."

"Lucifer! Wait. If Chloe needs someone to talk to, please ask her to call me?"

"Of course." he waved her off and left.

**

Lucifer walked back into the Penthouse and headed straight for his bed, where Chloe was snoring. He smirked, but then softened his gaze as he noticed her leg sticking out of the blankets. He reached for and tucked the sheets around her gently, before returning to his bar and pouring a drink. Suddenly Lucifer tensed as he sensed a presence, before relaxing and reaching for a second glass, he turned around to walk out to the balcony, where Amenadiel was waiting.

Lucifer passed Amenadiel a drink, before turning around to close the balcony door.

"Brother."

"Shh." said Lucifer.

Amenadiel frowned and took a deep breath to chastise Lucifer, but then saw Chloe's bag and coat on the sofa, and a pleased grin spread across his face. "Cheers." He said smugly.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, but clinked glasses with his brother nonetheless.

"I was coming to check on you after yesterday. Maze and I dropped off those humans as requested and relayed the messages to your Russian associates."

"Thank you. And thank you for... Your discretion. The Detective was quite unnerved by the whole experience and Maze was... Well... Maze."

Amenadiel nodded, then sniffed. "You've finally managed to get the ash out of your wings by the smell of it."

"Hmm." Lucifer nodded, looking away to the left.

Amenadiel twisted his lips in amusement. "Had help with that, did you?"

Lucifer looked up and glared at his brother, who held up his hands in defence, but the elder brother was unable to hide his grin. 

"I'm glad. I know you wouldn't let anyone else help with that job, but you smell a lot better."

"Yes, well, that backfired rather spectacularly. I think the wings gave her a bit of a celestial high and The Detective was exhausted after preening them."

Amenadiel shifted his eyes as movement behind Lucifer drew his attention. He placed his glass on the table, smiling softly in welcome as Chloe came out to join them. She had pulled on her jeans and obviously borrowed a shirt from Lucifer, the sleeves rolled up. "Chloe."

Lucifer turned around as Chloe reached for his hand, using her other hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "Hi. Are you two okay out here or do you need me to go or?"

"No, no. I was just catching Luci up on those humans from yesterday."

"Yes, thank you for your help." said Chloe, her blush spreading. "I'm just going to get a drink, can I get either of you a refill?" she asked and Lucifer smiled warmly, holding out his glass to her.

"Yes please Detective."

"No, thank you Chloe. I should get back to Charlie and Linda. Brother, I will see you soon. Goodbye." Amenadiel unfolded his wings and was gone a moment later.

Chloe shook her head to clear it. "Does he do that often?"

"What, pop by to pester me? Eternally. Literally for thousands of years."

"Right, remind me to never sleep naked here." she walked back towards the bar, deliberately swaying her hips a bit more than usual.

Lucifer's eyes lit up with mischief. "Oooh, Detective. I'll give him a stern talking to. You have a sublime derriere Darling, far too perfect to cover it up all the bloody time."

"Speaking of which. I live with a child. You need pyjamas for any sleepovers at my place." She started to pour him a refill, but he came up behind her, trapping her against the bar, nuzzling into her neck and taking a deep breath.

"Mmm, you smell like my body wash... and my shirt. It's as if I'm all over you. Lucifer likes."

She rolled her eyes and turned around in his embrace. "We need to agree some ground rules."

"Darling, you know me and rules." He chuckled, kissing her neck, disappointed when she pressed him gently back. "Detective." He protested.

"We need to agree some ground rules." She passed him his drink and ducked under his left arm to get a water from the fridge behind the bar.

"Tease. Alright... I get to call you Detective in bed... Or wherever the moods takes us." he promised with a smug grin.

"At work, we are strictly professional. We'll have to speak to HR. There are some forms we both need to fill in, especially as we're partners."

"Human bloody resources? You know, I'm sure HR was Crowley's idea. Very well, what else?"

"I have a list." She pulled a small notebook from her jeans pocket.

He chuckled, shaking his head fondly at her. "Darling, I would expect nothing else from you."

"I've added a few things to it over the years." she admitted quietly.

Lucifer's entire face practically lit up with glee. "Years?"

She bit her bottom lip and Lucifer growled in lust. "You know what, forget I said that."

"And how long did the 'disgust on a chemical level' stage last, my sweet?" he asked, peppering kisses down her neck.

"Lucifer. The list."

"I can multitask Detective. Next on MY list is a bit of a deal breaker." His hands moved to her waist and then around her back, to pull her closer, and he started to lift the back of the shirt, sliding his hands beneath it. "No mention of dear old dad while we have sex."

She smiled, then shuddered slightly as his manicured nails played with the back of her waistband. "That is on my list too." She wriggled away as he did it again.

"Mmm, have I found one of your spots Detective?" He gently scratched, soothed and then tickled the small of her back, watching in delight for each gasp, pupil dilation and shiver. "Oh, I have. Just above your perfectly freckled rump." He ran his hands down to her ass, squeezing gently. "I have mentioned that I'm a leg man, haven't I? I'd love to have these legs wrapped around me." She shivered again and he chuckled darkly. "Did you pleasure yourself darling, since our devil napping yesterday or are you still waiting for release?"

"Lucifer." She protested.

"I'd love for you to tell me what you desire."

"You."

His eyes turned soft and he rewarded her with a kiss, which soon turned from soft to passionate, all tongues and lips, then pulled back breathlessly to pant against her ear, peppering kisses into her neck again, between short soft whispers next to her ear. "I'd love to look at that Kraken bite. To remove those sensible brown shoes at the end of each day. I desire you Detective. To trace that bullet wound from our first case. To find and touch and kiss every inch of you. To watch you orgasm. To fall asleep with you and then wake up beside you. To spend each day by your side at work and at play. To find every spot that makes you gasp, makes you shiver. To pleasure you. To replace every moment of hell, with my own personal heaven. To be with you. To find everything and anything that turns you on. Please. Chloe. I desire you."

"Lucifer!" She tensed in his arms, gasping for breath and gripping his arms tightly and he held her and nuzzled her neck through her orgasm.

"You are delicious Darling. I've got you. I desire you Detective. That's it. You're amazing. You're beautiful."

She laughed shakily. "Ok, that was... I didn't even... I mean, I've never... Wow..."

He waggled his eyebrows. "Wow, indeed." He scooped her up and sat on the sofa, allowing her legs to rest either side of his after a few moments of adjusting. She reached her hands up into his hair, tugging him forward for a kiss, rocking against the evidence of his arousal and making him growl again in reply.

"Hey, thank you." she traced his lips with her fingers.

"Mmm, my Darling you were so wound up after yesterday and this morning, you deserved a quickie. Your entire being was practically humming with desire. And who am I, but the fulfiller of all those naughty little desires you hide behind those long sleeved shirts of yours and your sensible brown shoes. You practically had an autonomous sensory meridian response just to my voice." He smirked as she shivered again. "And I'd love to try that again sometime. Now, are you ready for round two or did we need to negotiate on any of this list of yours?"

"Screw the list." She kissed him and started to unbutton his vest, tugging impatiently, and ripping off some buttons.

"Mmm, ding ding, round two it is."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." She pulled away from his kiss, resting her hand over his heart to balance herself.

He groaned. "Detective. I'm all for delayed gratification in bed, but its been many, bloody long, hard years. Please."

"We need protection."

"Top drawer of my bedside unit... But I have plans for you Detective and we need to stretch other muscles first. Now, first things first, desire? check. Consent?"

"Yes!"

"Free will?"

"Well, I'm sure, I can get you out of these slacks and free it." She started to loosen his belt.

He chuckled but then groaned as she fondled him firmly through his slacks. "Ah ah ah, Detective. Patience."

"Lucifer, can we go slow some other time? I need you inside me. Please."

"Darling. Not to be indelicate, but you do literally need to be stretched first before your body can handle me."

"Look Lucifer I have seen you naked several times. I am not blind. I have looked and yes, rooster of award winning size, congratulations."

"Ooooh, did you look my profile up you minx?"

"Not the point, you ass."

"You did! Detective, am I in your spank bank?"

"Chances of you getting in my pants are shrinking by the second."

"Okay, okay. Discussion for another time. Fine. My point is, unless I'm very much mistaken, the only person who has had sex with you in the last year is you. And from Maze's description some years ago of your personal play box, I'm assuming clitoral stimulation rather than penetration is your preference in the toy department."

"When the hell did Maze.. Forget it. I don't want to know."

"And Detective, if I hurt you... I will never, ever forgive myself." He looked so contrite and honest that she rolled her eyes.

"How the hell do you go from ass to adorkable in 0.6 seconds?"

He grinned wickedly. "Practice Detective." He stood up, lifting her effortlessly as she squealed and gripped his neck. He growled as her nails raked his skin. "Mmm, sex with you while I'm vulnerable. May have different permutations than anyone else in human history." He started to unbutton her borrowed shirt with one hand, carrying her one handed.

"Lucifer. Bed first. Then clothes."

"Mmm, you bossy wench." He dutifully gripped her ass with both hands, readjusting her and rubbing just right to make her gasp with each step, then shifting her weight again to cradle her head with one hand as they crashed into the wall, he kissed her jawline.

She reached for his shirt, pulling it up & out of his slacks, undoing buttons, suddenly very glad that he'd already removed his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves, while they shared breaths and planted teasing nips on each others mouths, now more teeth, then tenderly soothing with tongues and gentle nuzzling.

"Bed. Lucifer. Please." She begged softly as he lifted her two handed and continued up the steps.

Suddenly the atmosphere was shattered by a ringing phone and they both rested their foreheads against the other with a mutual frustrated groan.

"No, no, no! Are you freaking kidding me?!" yelled Chloe in frustration.

**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I used an idea from an interview with Tricia Helfer during Lockdown. Credit for the centaurs goes to her.  
> And while most of this chapter was written pre S5a, the idea of someone using their power over you, instead of their faith in you, while they wait for you to say I love you (I'm referring to Chloe's 5x05 conversation with the nun in the interrogation room - "which is it power or faith?", combined with the power discussions in 5x07 and the evidence room scene in 5x08) really made me conflicted. I tweaked & rewrote the final scene of this chapter about 15 times, hence the delay in starting to post until September. Art is never finished, only abandoned, right?  
> As a Deckerstar fan, I can't wait for Lucifer to say I love you. Seriously, I will have tears of joy and there will be big girly squeals so loud, that I will have to pre-warn my child, husband & neighbours, again, that it will be LUCIFER-DAY.  
> However, as a woman who at first struggled to say those words to my now husband, something we joke about 13 years later: I know you're scared Chloe, but please don't push him. He really, really does and now he knows you want to hear it, he is trying. Have faith Detective.  
> 

Chapter 11

***

"Bed. Lucifer. Please." She begged softly as he lifted her two handed and continued up the steps.

Suddenly the atmosphere was shattered by a ringing phone and they both rested their foreheads against the other with a mutual frustrated groan.

"No, no, no! Are you freaking kidding me?!" yelled Chloe in frustration.

"It's yours Darling. It may be the urchin." 

Chloe put her legs down and Lucifer released her. If it wasn't for the moment, he'd find her sotto voiced alternative swearing amusing. His Detective was using the same loophole words he'd taught Trixie. As Mark Twain wrote, 'under certain circumstances, profanity provides relief denied even to prayer.' 

The phone stopped as she reached it, then started ringing again. Looking at the caller name, her face grew less stormy and she took a deep breath before answering with a cheery: "Hey Trix. What's up?"

Lucifer whispered "Me!" earning him an eye roll and she sat down on his bed. He sat down beside her with a sigh, half listening as the urchin talked about a sleepover at a friends house. After the initial adrenaline rush and quietly relieved that everything was okay, he removed his shoes, socks and shirt, then took them into the closet, taking care to place his shoes on the rack, then his dirty clothes in the washing basket. He contemplated removing his trousers as well, but decided to just hang up the belt and leave his trousers on for now, despite the discomfort. He picked out a robe and brought it back to the bedroom, laying it carefully on the chair. The Detective was trying to get a word in edgewise as the urchin babbled away about a school trip that was coming up in a couple of weeks.

"Trix, I-" She was cut off by her daughter chatting again.

He turned down the sheets as best he could with her sat on an edge of the bed. Then he went to the elevator, pressed the button, so the doors would open & moved one of his portable lights into the doorway. Now, the sensors would not allow the doors to close. He nodded, satisfied that no one could disturb them that way. Then he pulled out his own phone & switched it off, placing it on charge by the bar. Going to the small fridge behind the bar, he picked up two bottles of water and brought them back to the bedroom, where the Detective was pacing anxiously. He placed the water bottles on his bedside unit, opened the condom drawer & pulled out a few of his favourites so she could choose one. 

Perhaps the small break was best. He felt sexually frustrated, but after bringing her to orgasm once, he was already more confident. A terrible feeling he'd had, that without his mojo, he wouldn't be able to please her or make her satisfied at all. Having the time to prepare a drink for the Detective afterwards, his robe in case she was uncomfortable with his nakedness post-coitus and the condoms, not to mention the order in his closet, he was feeling more like his devilish self.

So much so, that he knelt at the Detective's feet and gently began to massage her feet and ankles. She frowned at him and shook her head. He pouted, but obeyed, waiting for her face to relax somewhat. "That sounds great Babe." she answered Trixie's query. "Look, I'm-"

The urchin began talking again. The offspring could talk for hours and while he was perfectly happy to listen to her on most days, his slacks were becoming ridiculously tight, especially with the Detective on the edge of his bed. Her legs inches from his lips. He took a deep breath through his nose and this close to her he could smell her earlier arousal. His eyes lit up like he'd found the highest quality drug on the planet. Maybe he had.

He rested his fingers on the bedspread on either sides of her hips, running circles, closer and closer to her. He saw her watching his right hand and bite her lower lip. His face spread into a grin. She was still turned on. He let his thumb stroke very softly against the outer seam of her jeans. She frowned at him, so he sat back on his heels and waited again for a few moments.

"Trix, I'm really glad we had this time to talk. Thank you for letting me know. I'll message your Dad to pick you up at about 11 tomorrow morning ok?"

Lucifer tensed in anticipation as the Detective was winding up the call, he stood up, light on the balls of his feet.

"Love you too Babe. Night." She hung up the phone and squeaked as he grasped her wrists and pinned them to the bed above her head, his lips nipping at her jawline and then down to her pulse point. "Wait. Lucifer. Wait."

"Detective!" He whined but released her and let her up. He sat on the edge of the bed and readjusted himself again.

"Two minutes."

"I promise I can last much longer than that Darling."

She rolled her eyes & tapped out a quick text on her phone to Dan. The reply was instant. She smiled and sent another text, before switching her phone to silent and putting it on the bedside unit, glancing at the selection of condoms next to the water bottles. She turned back to him and smiled nervously. 

"Lucifer, I should explain, Trixie will always make my brain switch to Mom mode." She took his hand and started intertwining their fingers. "Whilst in this state, any distraction or thoughts of anything else will just make my Mom brain angry and frustrated. I don't want to take that out on you or make you think, even for a second that I'm rejecting you. I'm hardwired to respond that way, practically genetically. And it might take a few moments afterwards for me to deactivate Mom mode. I want you to understand that sometimes I'm going to need to choose her over you. And yes, there will probably be times where I'll choose you over her. It might tear me apart, I love you both so much, but she's my child." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "I know you understand the urge to protect the ones you care about. And how single minded it can make you feel? It's like that."

Lucifer nodded in reply, bringing their hands to his lips, but licking her fingers one by one instead. "By chance... Are those... Two... minutes... up?" he whispered between fingers.

She laughed. "Yes!"

"I have mentioned how much it turns me on that you're wearing my shirt Detective." he growled, delighting in her blush and soft panting. "but, if I don't get you out of it soon, I will spontaneously combust."

Her hands brought his to the buttons of her shirt and helped him with the first one. Neither was sure who's hands were shaking more. She moved her hands to his back instead, tracing down and around his shoulder blades, rediscovering the angelic muscles and bones under her fingers. "Wings out please?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes playfully, as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders. "You're addicted to the bloody things, aren't you?" His lips tracked down her jawline, to her pulse point, sucking gently for a moment as she pushed up into him, then heading downwards to worship her breasts.

She smiled in amusement, wickedly running her tongue over her lips. "I, Chloe Decker, desire you to get your wings out. Please."

He lifted his head for a moment to glare half heartedly at her, but he was distracted as she licked her lips again. Then his eyes took on a lustful look. "How about a challenge? You locate the spot that makes them pop out of their own accord."

Chloe grinned. "Challenge accepted." She reached for his waistband and was surprised as Lucifer gently batted her hand away.

"Ah ah ah, Detective. I want to see what other delicious noises I can encourage you to make first. And warm up those exquisite legs of yours."

She rolled her eyes and moved to grasp his wrists, using her legs to flip him over, so she was gazing down at him. "You can't offer me the chance to explore you and then not let me. Now stay. Good devil."

His eyes flashed red, half annoyance and half arousal, his tongue pressing against the side of his cheek, but she didn't wait for his quip, instead grasping both his hands above his head and holding them in place with one hand, she traced the other down his face, over his left eye, across his lips, down his throat, then following her fingers with light kisses. As her lips reached his pulse point and suckled firmly, her hand circled a flat male nipple, making him thrust up into her and growl, his fingers clenched, desperate to explore in return.

"Detective!"

"Nope." She deliberately popped the p, her fingertips tracked across his chest to his other side as she kissed her way to his sternum. "You're always so warm Lucifer." she praised, her fingers shifting side ways again, around his pecs to run down the side of his body, against his ribs.

He choked back a gasp, feeling his wing muscles prepare, but fighting the sensation, even as his shoulders lifted off the bed.

She paused, smiling wickedly against his chest, licking gently & traced her hand back up his ribs, shifting her hips to straddle his completely and allowing her chest to brush against his stomach.

With a surprised grunt he sat up half way as his wings burst forth and she cackled with delight against him. "I won."

He tried to bring his breathing back under control as she released his hands and reached with both hands for his wings. He wrapped his wings around her, creating their own cocoon. "Clever Detective. All you needed to release my wings, was you." He kissed her tenderly as she gently found those places on his wings which made him gasp or shudder in the shower earlier.

"It has nothing to do with your wings being divine, Lucifer. And everything to do with the fact that I love your reaction to my touching them."

"Admit it, you minx, you have a wing kink."

She rolled her eyes. "Lucifer. Ok, I have a wing kink, because they are a part of you. And they react to me."

He smirked. "Every part of me has always reacted to you Detective." He lifted his hips up to nestle into hers as his wings pressed her down, leaving his hands free to open her trousers. "May I?"

"If you don't I might hurt you."

"Oooh, well, that might be interesting another time, my dear." He chuckled as she grinded against him impatiently. "We'll chat about our respective limits later yes?"

"Lucifer. Pants, off."

"With pleasure." He flipped them over and knelt between her thighs, easing the zipper down, and pulling both her trousers and panties off at the same time, his fingers caressing her from foot to knee on the way back up, before scooting closer and resting her knees on his shoulders. 

**

Some hours later, they cuddled beneath his wings, the covers pulled up to their waists, Chloe's fingers sleepily tracing over Lucifer's neck and collar bone, with her chin on his chest.

"And then the space vagina closed. Mum can never come back here to this universe."

"I hope she's happy." said Chloe. "I'm sure she misses you."

Lucifer's face half twitched up to a smile. "Well. That's because you are incredibly special Detective. And you see the good in everyone. Honestly... I... Well, some people are happier in their own space. Hopefully literally in her case. Maybe, in her own universe, she'll create a world of centaurs, she always did have a weird affinity for them. Anyway, at that point, the real Charlotte Richards returned from hell, with some very unfortunate memories of her personal hell loop and began her own redemption story."

Chloe smiled sadly. "I miss her."

"She may be in my least favourite place, but for human souls, it is so much better than the alternative." Lucifer kissed her forehead softly, and his wings pressed her closer. 

Chloe sensed his thoughts turning dark. "Were you ever happy in the Silver City?" 

"Once upon a time. In the earliest memories I have. Mum was rather lovely. Dad hadn't gotten distracted by... his latest project. My siblings and I each had a purpose. I created a few billion stars, each one as different and alike as my siblings. Some of us raced through the cosmos. Some of us sang or drew or created. Some of us kept track of boring paperwork. Some of them are probably still doing the same thing now. Fitting in their little assigned boxes. They have no idea of free will, you see. And there was I, the Lightbringer. Full of pride, yes. And desire too. And then Dad... Well, he created you humans with free will. You could choose. And we... We were denied that gift. So, I rebelled for desiring free will and thus began the greatest fall in history."

"Can I tell you a secret?" whispered Chloe.

"Oooh, is it naughty? Do tell."

"I know you've been through a very, very long road to get here, and I'm sorry for every second of pain and hurt you've been through. I'm sorry that your family abandoned you, but I'm glad you fell. Because otherwise, you'd be some boring smug ass in Heaven, that I wouldn't give the time of day to."

He laughed, throwing his head back in delight, as she giggled against his chest.

"And now Trix and I, Ella, Linda, Amenadiel, Charlie and maybe even Maze can be your family instead. And we can show you the difference, what it means to be a human family. Family means having someone to love you unconditionally, in spite of your own self doubts or mistakes. Family is loving and supporting one another, even when it’s not easy to do so. It’s being the best person you can be, so that you inspire your loved ones. Yes, its fighting and bickering and sometimes it hurts. Sometimes it means a sacrifice or a compromise. Family doesn't always mean a bloodline, but can be made by our actions and everyone has to put in that effort. We love you, Lucifer Morningstar. I love you." Chloe kissed him tenderly.

"I..."

"Lucifer, I like to say it. I'm not expecting those same words back, until you feel ready to say them. Is that okay?"

"It frustrates me when I cannot say it, Detective." he growled, angry at himself. But then paused for a moment and looked hesitantly at her. "Your loving words are so very special to me."

Chloe lit up with delight and kissed him again. "Enough words, Lucifer. Unless you want to try that ASMR thing again?" She trailed kisses down his neck and chest.

"Ready for round 6 are we, my sweet?" He purred.

"Mmm. We're 4 to 1 at the moment. How about we level the playing field and you tell me what you truly desire?"

"You."

***  
Thank you all for the feedback & kudos


End file.
